fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Alter
This page contains information about Saber Alter in Fate/Another. Innate Mana Shroud * Type : Passive (Aura) ** Endless fountain of mana overflows to nearby allies, granting them extra mana regen. ** Area of Effect ''': 500 ** '''Bonus Mana Regen ': 7 ** '''Upgrade ': [Improve Mana Shroud] *** Gain 20 bonus armor and 5% additional magic resist. Unleashed Ferocity * 'Mana Cost ': 200 (300) * 'Type ': Great Magic * 'Damage Type ': Magic * 'Hotkey ': F ** ''Saber’s fierce mana starts chain reaction with oxygen to cause '''five explosions periodically, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health and stunning them briefly simultaneously.'' * Damage ''': '''13% x 5 * Cast time ': 1 seconds * '''Time between each explosion ': 0.5 seconds * 'Area of Effect ': 450 * 'Cooldown ': 17 seconds *'Upgrade ': [Improve Ferocity] **''Increase mana cost by '''100'' **''Deal bonus magic damage equels to [(STR+INT) x 1.5] each explosion'' Abilities Derange * Mana Cost ': 100 ** '''Type ': Self Enhancement ** 'Hotkey ': Q *** ''The element of darkness runs amok inside Saber, granting her bonus movement, attack damage and attack speed. During the duration, her base attack also reduce target’s armor.'' **** Lv 1 : Base damage '''20%, attack speed 5%, movement speed 3%, armor reduction 2'''. **** Lv 2 : Base damage '''40%, attack speed 10%, movement speed 6%, armor reduction 4'''. **** Lv 3 : Base damage '''60%, attack speed 15%, movement speed 9%, armor reduction 6'''. **** Lv 4 : Base damage '''80%, attack speed 20%, movement speed 12%, armor reduction 8'''. **** Lv 5 : Base damage '''100%, attack speed 25% movement speed 15%, armor reduction 10. ** Cast time ': 0.3 seconds ** '''Duration ': 15 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 15 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Mana Blast] *** ''Each cast of Derange generates '''1 to 3 Mana Catalyst, granting bonus movement speed to Saber.'' *** Saber can gather maximum of '''7' Mana Catalyst'' **** Bonus movement speed per Catalyst ': 10 ** '''Special ': Dispelled by Purge effects and Rule breaker. Armor reduction is applied before damage is dealt. Mana Burst * 'Mana Cost ': 200 ** 'Type ': Great Magic ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''Burst nearby enemies with prana, dealing damage and stunning them briefly.'' **** Lv 1 : '''300 damage **** Lv 2 : 380 damage **** Lv 3 : 460 damage **** Lv 4 : 540 damage **** Lv 5 : 620 damage ** Cast time ': 0.8 seconds ** '''Area of Effect ': 300 (500) ** 'Cooldown ': 15 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': *** [Improve Mana Shroud] **** ''Increase Area of Effect by '''200'' **** Deals bonus magic damage equals to 'x 3'' *** [Mana Blast] **** Release all stored catalyst, dealing magic damage to nearest damaged enemy from Mana burst. Has travel speed, can be disjoint. ***** 'Damage per Catalyst ': 150 ***** 'Catalyst travel speed ': 400 Vortigern (Botigun) * 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** ''Saber swings her sword in crescent motion, from left to right, dealing damage to enemies caught within and stunning them. Saber deal less damage on start of the swing but deals more damage as the sword gets momentum towards the end. Dealing damage ranging from left (85%) to right (125%).'' **** Lv 1: '''470 (570) damage **** Lv 2: 540 (640) damage **** Lv 3: 610 (710) damage **** Lv 4: 680 (780) damage **** Lv 5: 750 (850) damage ** Cast Range ''': 600 ** '''Cast Time: 0.15 second then a 0.8 second pause time. ** Cooldown ': 27 seconds ** '''Stun Duration ': 0.3 (0.8) seconds ** '''Upgrade : [Improve Verocity] *** Increase damage by 100. *** Increase stun duration to 0.8 second. Excalibur (Dark Excalibur) * Mana Cost ': 800 ** '''Type ': Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': R *** ''Saber releases a devastating torrent of dark prana that destroy everything in it’s path.'' **** Lv 1: '''850 (1150) damage **** Lv 2: 1175 (1475) damage **** Lv 3: 1500 (1800) damage **** Lv 4: 1825 (2125) damage **** Lv 5: 2150 (2450) damage ** Cast Range ': 1800 ** '''Width of Beam ': 600 ** 'Cast time ': 0.25 second ** 'Cast delay ': 2.75 seconds ** 'Total Pause Time ': 5 seconds ** 'Cooldown ': 45 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Sword of Ultimate Darklight] *** Increase damage by '''300. ** Additional Information ': Saber is stunned and revoked while in pause time. ** '''Special ': Deals 30% extra damage to Gigantic Horror. Attributes Improve Mana Shroud * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 12 ** ''Passively increase Saber's magic resist by 5%.'' ** ''Grants a 20 armor aura to nearby allies.'' ** ''Increase Mana Burst AoE by 200.'' **Mana burst deals bonus magic damage equals to x 3.' **Max Mana Burst deals bonus magic damage equals to x 5.'' Mana Blast * Master's Mana Cost ''': 15 ** ''Grants Saber the ability to gather Mana Catalyst by casting Derange, generates 1 to 3 per cast, it also gives bonus movement speed by 10 per catalyst. Saber can hold up to maximum limit of 7, and casting Mana Burst releases all collected Catalyst to one of the nearby enemies, dealing 150 damage each.'' Improve Ferocity * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 11 ** ''Improve Vortigern damage by 100 and increase stun duration by 0.5 second.'' ** ''Improve Unleashed Ferocity by adding bonus (STR*1.5 + INT*1.5) damage each explosion, and increase mana cost by 100.'' Sword of Ultimate Darklight * 'Master's Mana Cost ': 12 ** ''Passively gives Saber 75 bonus base attack, and 25% chance to deal 3x base damage.'' ** ''Increase Excalibur's damage by 300.'' Max Mana Burst (Combo) * '''Activation Sequence - Cast Derange, Unleashed Ferocity and Mana Burst (Q-F-W) within 5 seconds of first cast. * Status Requirement - 20 in all stats ** Saber deals magical damage equivalent to her maximum mana '''in an area of '''1500. Ignores B scroll. *** Mana Cost (without Ferocity upgrade) : 500 *** Mana Cost (with Ferocity upgrade) ''': 600 *** '''Cooldown : 150 ** Upgrade ': [Improve Mana Shroud] Increase damage by equivalent of 'x 5. Gameplay Build Suggestion * Teamfight Saber(AOE oriented) ** Skill Build: R=E>W>Q ** Core Attributes: Sword of Ultimate Darklight, Improve Ferocity, Improve Mana Shroud ** Usually invests into INT afterwards to maximize Combo:Max Mana Burst's damage * Assassin Saber(1v1 nuker) ** Skill Build: W=E>R>Q ** Core Attributes: Mana Blast, Improve Ferocity ** Takes advantage of 10 minute power spike to reliably one shot enemy early, and then usually transitions into other build * Melee Saber ** Skill Build: Q>E=R>W ** Core Attributes: Sword of Ultimate Darklight ** Gets massive amount of DMG and some AGI for attack speed(optional). 75 base attack from attribute and armor reduction on Q allows her to hit like a truck even early ** May choose to max STR instead and play a tank for team Tips * Saber Alter has one of the best base stats, possessing high health, MR, and armor. She stays relatively tanky throughout the game even without additional points into STR, making her great offtank. However, you may find a need to put few points into MS to make up for her poor mobility. * (F-Blink)-E-W combo can deliver large amount of damage and stun in AoE. * Combo Max Mana Burst is the largest AoE nuke in the game that can easily turn the tide of fight. Keep in mind that you have about one second room between activation of F and W, where you can reposition yourself deeper into enemy territory with Blink Scroll or even TP Scroll. Category:Servants